Storm
by TheyShouldCloneEdward
Summary: Edward is out hunting and Forks' stormy weather is bringing up unpleasant memories for Bella. Takes place shortly after Twilight. One-shot.


Leave me a review and I'll you'll be my new BFF.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it.

Normally I'm not afraid of storms. If anything I've found them to be a sort of comfort; a good excuse to curl up in a blanket with and a book in front of a roaring fire. Tonight though, comfort was the furthest thing from my mind when I saw the first flash of lightening illuminate my room, accompanied shortly after by the deafening crack of thunder.

I was immediately bombarded with a flashback from that day a few weeks ago in the baseball field with _James. _Just the thought of his name sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

The situation was made even worse by the fact that I didn't have my knight in shining armor, my angel, my Edward here to chase away my fears with his soothing touch and melodic voice. After going two and a half weeks without hunting, his eyes as black as the sky tonight, I all but captured a deer myself and drug it into the living room for him. I had finally convinced him to go hunting with the rest of his family.

It wasn't an easy feat to say the least.

Ever since the incident with…_him_, Edward hasn't wanted to leave my side. Not that I was complaining. If there was something that would make it so I would never have to part with him I would gladly do whatever it was. The fact was that thing I wanted most, eternity with my soul mate, was right at myingertips, but just beyond my reach. Edward, unfortunately, didn't think changing me was a good idea.

_To say the least…_

I sighed. Thinking about that was only making my already frightened mind depressed. I tossed and turned and rolled over to look at my alarm clock on my nightstand. 10:32. Edward said that he was coming back tomorrow night. _But how I wish he was here now… _I thought just as another flash ofl ightening lit up my room for a brief moment, followed almost immediately after by a clash of thunder.

I jumped; a small whimper escaped my lips. What I wouldn't give to be wrapped in his cool, strong, but impossibly gentle embrace. I wrapped my arms around one of my pillows, using it as a poor substitute.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I tasted the salty moisture on my lips. Using my worn quilt, Iangrily wiped the tears from my eyes. _Why do I always have to be such a baby?_

Another flash of lightening followed by thunder made more tears flow uncontrollably from my eyes. I sighed again, giving up on trying to stop them as they flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks and instead concentrated on taking deep shaky breaths to calm myself.

Just as my heart rate was returning to normal, a creaking noise made it shoot right back up again. I frantically looked me when another bolt of lightening illuminated my room and made me aware of the figure approaching the end of my bed.

My high-pitched yelp was drowned out by thunder. The figure now ran towards me and I was scared silent.

"Bella? Love, are you alright?" Asked the familiar worried-sounding silky voice.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and launched myself towards the figure. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me as I stained his probably designer shirt with tears.

He put his hands on each of my shoulders, bending down to look at me and asked, "Bella, what is wrong?" Concern darkened his now honey-colored eyes.

I lifted my hand to touch the side of his stone cheek and responded, "Nothing is wrong. I was just a little frightened by the weather."

He covered my hand with his on the side of his face before lacing our fingers together and walking me back to my bed. I crawled in and Edward pulled the covers up to my neck and took his customary place next to me on top of the sheets.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

I paused for a second before I asked him, "Will you get under the covers with me?"

"Bella, you'll freeze with me in there with you." He replied, removing a lock of hair from my face.

"I'll live. Please?" I asked, pouting slightly.

He sighed, giving up, and peeled back the covers, sliding in next to me. I placed my head and left hand on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. All fears I had earlier melted away and I lifted my head up slightly to look at his perfect face.

"I love you" I said simply. 'Love' wasn't a strong enough word to describe the way I felt about him, but it was the only one that came even remotely close.

"I love you more than words can describe." He stated, echoing my thoughts.

I lay my head back down, a small smile playing at the ends of my lips. He started humming my lullaby and I could feel his chest vibrate beneath my cheek. My eyes suddenly felt heavy and the last thing I remembed before sleep overtook me was Edward's lips pacing gentle kisses on the top of my head.


End file.
